salvefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Шаблон:Familytree
}|border= }| |row1 ""=| |row2 ""=| |row1 " "= | |row2 " "=| |row1 "0"= | |row2 "0"=| |row1 "?"= <= ? => | |row2 "?"=| |row1 "-"= | |row2 "-"= | |row1 "!"= | |row2 "!"=| |row1 "."= | |row2 "."= | |row1 "'"= | |row2 "'"= | |row1 "`"= | |row2 "`"= | |row1 ","= | |row2 ","= | |row1 "v"= | |row2 "v"= | |row1 "("= | |row2 "("= | |row1 "^"= | |row2 "^"= | |row1 ")"= | |row2 ")"= | |row1 "+"= | |row2 "+"= | |row1 "~"= | |row2 "~"= | |row1 ":"= | |row2 ":"=| |row1 "y"= | |row2 "y"= | |row1 "Y"= | |row2 "Y"= | |row1 "h"= | |row2 "h"= | |row1 "}"= | |row2 "}"= | |row1 "{"= | |row2 "{"= | |row1 "7"= | |row2 "7"= | |row1 "J"= | |row2 "J"= | |row1 "L"= | |row2 "L"= | |row1 "F"= | |row2 "F"= | |row1 "V"= | |row2 "V"= | |row1 "C"= | |row2 "C"= | |row1 "A"= | |row2 "A"= | |row1 "D"= | |row2 "D"= | |row1 "%"= | |row2 "%"= | |row1 "*"= | |row2 "*"= | |row1 "#"= | |row2 "#"= | |row1 "]"= | |row2 "]"= | |row1 "["= | |row2 "["= | |row1 "À"= | |row2 "À"= | |row1 "ä"= | |row2 "ä"= | |row1 "Ä"= | |row2 "Ä"= | |row1 "é"= | |row2 "é"= | |row1 "è"= | |row2 "è"= | |row1 "<"= | |row2 "<"= | |row1 ">"= | |row2 ">"= | |row1 "ÿ"= | |row2 "ÿ"= | |row1 "Ÿ"= | |row2 "Ÿ"= | |key_1=" }"|tst_1_ } }=undef|text_1= }}}}|boxstyle_1= }|}}} |key_2=" }"|tst_2_ } }=undef|text_2= }}}}|boxstyle_2= }|}}} |key_3=" }"|tst_3_ } }=undef|text_3= }}}}|boxstyle_3= }|}}} |key_4=" }"|tst_4_ } }=undef|text_4= }}}}|boxstyle_4= }|}}} |key_5=" }"|tst_5_ } }=undef|text_5= }}}}|boxstyle_5= }|}}} |key_6=" }"|tst_6_ } }=undef|text_6= }}}}|boxstyle_6= }|}}} |key_7=" }"|tst_7_ } }=undef|text_7= }}}}|boxstyle_7= }|}}} |key_8=" }"|tst_8_ } }=undef|text_8= }}}}|boxstyle_8= }|}}} |key_9=" }"|tst_9_ } }=undef|text_9= }}}}|boxstyle_9= }|}}} |key_10=" }"|tst_10_ } }=undef|text_10= }}}}|boxstyle_10= }|}}} |key_11=" }"|tst_11_ } }=undef|text_11= }}}}|boxstyle_11= }|}}} |key_12=" }"|tst_12_ } }=undef|text_12= }}}}|boxstyle_12= }|}}} |key_13=" }"|tst_13_ } }=undef|text_13= }}}}|boxstyle_13= }|}}} |key_14=" }"|tst_14_ } }=undef|text_14= }}}}|boxstyle_14= }|}}} |key_15=" }"|tst_15_ } }=undef|text_15= }}}}|boxstyle_15= }|}}} |key_16=" }"|tst_16_ } }=undef|text_16= }}}}|boxstyle_16= }|}}} |key_17=" }"|tst_17_ } }=undef|text_17= }}}}|boxstyle_17= }|}}} |key_18=" }"|tst_18_ } }=undef|text_18= }}}}|boxstyle_18= }|}}} |key_19=" }"|tst_19_ } }=undef|text_19= }}}}|boxstyle_19= }|}}} |key_20=" }"|tst_20_ } }=undef|text_20= }}}}|boxstyle_20= }|}}} |key_21=" }"|tst_21_ } }=undef|text_21= }}}}|boxstyle_21= }|}}} |key_22=" }"|tst_22_ } }=undef|text_22= }}}}|boxstyle_22= }|}}} |key_23=" }"|tst_23_ } }=undef|text_23= }}}}|boxstyle_23= }|}}} |key_24=" }"|tst_24_ } }=undef|text_24= }}}}|boxstyle_24= }|}}} |key_25=" }"|tst_25_ } }=undef|text_25= }}}}|boxstyle_25= }|}}} |key_26=" }"|tst_26_ } }=undef|text_26= }}}}|boxstyle_26= }|}}} |key_27=" }"|tst_27_ } }=undef|text_27= }}}}|boxstyle_27= }|}}} |key_28=" }"|tst_28_ } }=undef|text_28= }}}}|boxstyle_28= }|}}} |key_29=" }"|tst_29_ } }=undef|text_29= }}}}|boxstyle_29= }|}}} |key_30=" }"|tst_30_ } }=undef|text_30= }}}}|boxstyle_30= }|}}} |key_31=" }"|tst_31_ } }=undef|text_31= }}}}|boxstyle_31= }|}}} |key_32=" }"|tst_32_ } }=undef|text_32= }}}}|boxstyle_32= }|}}} |key_33=" }"|tst_33_ } }=undef|text_33= }}}}|boxstyle_33= }|}}} |key_34=" }"|tst_34_ } }=undef|text_34= }}}}|boxstyle_34= }|}}} |key_35=" }"|tst_35_ } }=undef|text_35= }}}}|boxstyle_35= }|}}} |key_36=" }"|tst_36_ } }=undef|text_36= }}}}|boxstyle_36= }|}}} |key_37=" }"|tst_37_ } }=undef|text_37= }}}}|boxstyle_37= }|}}} |key_38=" }"|tst_38_ } }=undef|text_38= }}}}|boxstyle_38= }|}}} |key_39=" }"|tst_39_ } }=undef|text_39= }}}}|boxstyle_39= }|}}} |key_40=" }"|tst_40_ } }=undef|text_40= }}}}|boxstyle_40= }|}}} |key_41=" }"|tst_41_ } }=undef|text_41= }}}}|boxstyle_41= }|}}} |key_42=" }"|tst_42_ } }=undef|text_42= }}}}|boxstyle_42= }|}}} |key_43=" }"|tst_43_ } }=undef|text_43= }}}}|boxstyle_43= }|}}} |key_44=" }"|tst_44_ } }=undef|text_44= }}}}|boxstyle_44= }|}}} |key_45=" }"|tst_45_ } }=undef|text_45= }}}}|boxstyle_45= }|}}} |key_46=" }"|tst_46_ } }=undef|text_46= }}}}|boxstyle_46= }|}}} |key_47=" }"|tst_47_ } }=undef|text_47= }}}}|boxstyle_47= }|}}} |key_48=" }"|tst_48_ } }=undef|text_48= }}}}|boxstyle_48= }|}}} |key_49=" }"|tst_49_ } }=undef|text_49= }}}}|boxstyle_49= }|}}} |key_50=" }"|tst_50_ } }=undef|text_50= }}}}|boxstyle_50= }|}}} |key_51=" }"|tst_51_ } }=undef|text_51= }}}}|boxstyle_51= }|}}} |key_52=" }"|tst_52_ } }=undef|text_52= }}}}|boxstyle_52= }|}}} |key_53=" }"|tst_53_ } }=undef|text_53= }}}}|boxstyle_53= }|}}} |key_54=" }"|tst_54_ } }=undef|text_54= }}}}|boxstyle_54= }|}}} |key_55=" }"|tst_55_ } }=undef|text_55= }}}}|boxstyle_55= }|}}} |key_56=" }"|tst_56_ } }=undef|text_56= }}}}|boxstyle_56= }|}}} |key_57=" }"|tst_57_ } }=undef|text_57= }}}}|boxstyle_57= }|}}} |key_58=" }"|tst_58_ } }=undef|text_58= }}}}|boxstyle_58= }|}}} |key_59=" }"|tst_59_ } }=undef|text_59= }}}}|boxstyle_59= }|}}} |key_60=" }"|tst_60_ } }=undef|text_60= }}}}|boxstyle_60= }|}}} |key_61=" }"|tst_61_ } }=undef|text_61= }}}}|boxstyle_61= }|}}} |key_62=" }"|tst_62_ } }=undef|text_62= }}}}|boxstyle_62= }|}}} |key_63=" }"|tst_63_ } }=undef|text_63= }}}}|boxstyle_63= }|}}} |key_64=" }"|tst_64_ } }=undef|text_64= }}}}|boxstyle_64= }|}}} |key_65=" }"|tst_65_ } }=undef|text_65= }}}}|boxstyle_65= }|}}} |key_66=" }"|tst_66_ } }=undef|text_66= }}}}|boxstyle_66= }|}}} |key_67=" }"|tst_67_ } }=undef|text_67= }}}}|boxstyle_67= }|}}} |key_68=" }"|tst_68_ } }=undef|text_68= }}}}|boxstyle_68= }|}}} |key_69=" }"|tst_69_ } }=undef|text_69= }}}}|boxstyle_69= }|}}} |key_70=" }"|tst_70_ } }=undef|text_70= }}}}|boxstyle_70= }|}}} |key_71=" }"|tst_71_ } }=undef|text_71= }}}}|boxstyle_71= }|}}} |key_72=" }"|tst_72_ } }=undef|text_72= }}}}|boxstyle_72= }|}}} |key_73=" }"|tst_73_ } }=undef|text_73= }}}}|boxstyle_73= }|}}} |key_74=" }"|tst_74_ } }=undef|text_74= }}}}|boxstyle_74= }|}}} |key_75=" }"|tst_75_ } }=undef|text_75= }}}}|boxstyle_75= }|}}} |key_76=" }"|tst_76_ } }=undef|text_76= }}}}|boxstyle_76= }|}}} |key_77=" }"|tst_77_ } }=undef|text_77= }}}}|boxstyle_77= }|}}} |key_78=" }"|tst_78_ } }=undef|text_78= }}}}|boxstyle_78= }|}}} |key_79=" }"|tst_79_ } }=undef|text_79= }}}}|boxstyle_79= }|}}} |key_80=" }"|tst_80_ } }=undef|text_80= }}}}|boxstyle_80= }|}}} |undef=}} Шаблон для рисования простых . Использует таблицы с атрибутами. «Листья» дерева могут содержать произвольный вики-код. Пример: Рисует: Параметры Этот шаблон добавляет одну строку в таблицу дерева семьи. Шаблон может содрежать до 99 неназванных параметров, описывающих содержание таблицы. Каждый параметр определяет ветку или рамку. * Ветки — это символы для рисования, состоящие из горизонтальных и вертикальных линий, углов и пересечений. Ветки обозначают однобуквенными специальными командами с использованием символов, приблизительно напоминающих то, что они означают: «!» для вертикальной черты, «-» для горизонтальной, «+» для крестового пересечения и пр.: |}} | { || style="border: 1px solid gray;" | produces a result like this: Для каждого прямоугольника можно задать свой собственный стиль: NOTE: When specifying style attributes for individual named boxes, make sure the box names are aligned to the left side of area reserved for them in the template call (as in «|RED |» instead of «| RED |» in the example above). Otherwise the template will end up looking for a style parameter with spaces in its name. The template also accepts an optional style parameter that can be used to set CSS styles for the entire table. Примечания Шаблон автоматически добавляет любой шаблон, созданные с помощью этой схемы в . Если же не надо включать в такую категорию, то сделайте добавку: :